1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projectile capable of propelling a penetrator therefrom and a method for propelling a penetrator from a projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In combat situations, it is often desirable to penetrate a barrier made of concrete, stone, blocks, masonry, armor, or other such materials, so that a warhead or other munition may be subsequently delivered to a target protected by barrier. Historically, some projectiles used to penetrate such barriers employ a single warhead that can penetrate the barrier and, in some situations, can also inflict damage on the target protected by the barrier. Such warheads may include large amounts of explosives to be effective, which, in turn, may increase the overall size and weight of the projectile used to deliver the warhead. If the barrier is particularly strong, the warhead's energy may be expended in penetrating the barrier with little effect on the target. Projectiles with large amounts of explosives may also inflict substantial damage on equipment and personnel proximate the point of penetration, which may be undesirable.
Projectiles have also been developed that use the projectile's kinetic energy to penetrate such barriers while carrying a warhead. Generally, such projectiles have a passive penetrator rod disposed therein that, when impacted with the barrier at great velocities, may defeat the barrier via the kinetic energy of the penetrator rod. Thus, in general, the kinetic energy projectile is propelled toward the target at great velocities (often supersonic velocities), which may require substantial fuel and a low-drag body configuration.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.